Switching Roles
by chandlure
Summary: Sick and tired of Niles and CC's constant bickering, Fran sends them to her psychologist friend. Picking up on a tension that no ordinary session could fix, she casts a spell on them via cups of tea, forcing them to walk in each others shoes - literally.


**Prologue**

Dirty snow, and slush covered the streets of Manhattan. The curbs were piled almost six feet high with snow, to clear the sidewalks for the business people, tourists, and school children that walked its streets. Tree branches, heavily weighed down by pounds of snow, reached towards the ground as if asking help from a passerby, to take the burden from their weary shoulders. Cars rolled by the hundreds of stores with less gusto then they normally would, trying hard not to slip on the ice covered tar beneath their worn tires.

On Park Avenue, in the middle of the block stood a white four story mansion, its inhabitant's completely ignorant to the snow covered bustling city outside their very door. But that's all right, for there was just as much drama and activity going on under their roof, as there was in the city.

"Ugh this milk tastes horrid!" C.C. Babcock complained loudly. She glared at the carton in disgust before placing it on the counter. Turning to Niles, who was washing dirty dishes in the sink she said, "Can't you even buy milk correctly? How do you expect me to have coffee when there is no milk?"

Not even bothering to look up from what he was doing, Niles replied dryly. "Well just lean over a bucket. Surely even a cow as old and dry as yourself would still have some left."

"The only thing more sour then that milk is the look on your face when you see your paycheck Butler Boy."

"Never mind what I said about drinking your own milk, we only want you drinking the fat free stuff." Niles grinned his mischievous boyish grin at her look of frustration. "God only knows you barely are able to fit through the door as it is."

"Hmm, but who is it that is paid to hold that door open? That's right, you are Toilet Brush. You are the welcome mat of the Sheffield family." CC retorted with a winning smile, her arm moving around as if she were welcoming guests.

"Well thank god that's not true. I wouldn't be able to survive one glance up the circus tents you claim to be skirts."

"You should be grateful, that would be the first and probably the last, look you will ever have a glace of that part of a woman's body."

"You're a WOMAN?" Niles exclaimed, a hand on his heart as if the news came as a real shock. "And all this time I was thinking that you were merely too big to fit into male clothing."

Soon after their light joking became increasingly more hurtful, and not long after that, a full out fight ensued. Normally no one in the mansion would think twice about this, as it was a normal occurrence in the Sheffield residence, but the fighting had been getting worse since CC began dating Chandler. While CC and Niles used to merely joke about wanting each other dead, the family was getting worried that they may actually kill each other one day, if their fighting continued as it currently was.

"Enough!" Maxwell Sheffield shouted, his voice screeching through the kitchen from the intercom beside the door, "I have had it up to here with the two of you fighting."

Niles pressed the intercom button, "I am sorry Sir, we didn't quite catch there. Where have you had it up to?"

"Oh bloody hell! I have had it to over my head." Maxwell clarified to them, his voice reeking with annoyance. "Well? What have you two got to say for yourselves?"

In unison Niles and CC pointed at each other and in raised voices, it seems they were trying to outdo each other in volume, they yelled excuses and fired insults. "I don't care, I don't want to hear it!" Maxwell's voice yelled, "I just want it fixed! Which is why I am making you both an appointment with Miss. Fine's friend in Flushing, she is a Psychologist." By the tone of his voice, Niles and CC could tell he thought it was a horrid idea.

Both stopped bickering and looked at one another, sheer terror etched into their features. "Sir surely there must be another way!" Niles complained, shuddering at the thought of what the supposed 'psychologist' would do to him, or worse, what they would make him do.

"I already have a psychologist," CC snapped, "I don't need one of Nanny Fine's crackpot friends to help me. Heaven only knows what they might do!"

"Yeah they may have better sense then the one's she has spent years going to, and put her in a straight jacket!" Niles smiled widely, like a child in a candy store, and walked towards CC his hands behind his back as he chuckled amusedly to himself.

"And what on earth could possibly be so hilarious?" CC asked wearily, her hands on her hips as she eyed the butler.

"Oh nothing, just that on second thought, I do not see a reason for us not to go."

CC raised her eyebrows at the chuckling butler, "oh no?"

Niles shook his head, "No. You finally get the help you need, and I, well I get the joy of seeing you with your arms strapped around yourself, as you whine about how your Mummy left because you weren't a girl like she always wanted."

"Servant!" CC hissed at him, her hands clenched into fists at her sides.

"Trollop," Niles growled back.

And with that both stormed from the kitchen, leaving Maxwell confused and irritated. "I EXPECT YOU TO BE READY TONIGHT AT SIX, OR YOU ARE BOTH FIRED!"

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

**AN - **Hey this is my first Nanny fic and with that I am extremely insecure so let me know how I did!

As of now the next chapter will be up on 10 Feb, 2011 (my birthday :p). This is of course if there is actually a person or two interested in this piece ^,^

Have a great day!

Chandlure


End file.
